The Dragmire Series
by Legendary Frog
Summary: Ganondorf Dragmire must obtain the power of the Triforce, or the Gerudos will slowly fade away from history. No longer updated.
1. The Truth of Lies - The Kokiri Emerald

  
Prologue  
-----------  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire, Gerudo King of Thieves, stood at the entrance to this enemy's stronghold, Hyrule Castle Town, waiting for the guards to come and take him. A moment later they came: two Hylian Knights dressed in silver armor. The two knights escorted the Gerudo to the Castle where the King would question him. He paused a moment to gaze at the Temple of Time but the Knights quickly pushed him along. Towns people pointed and whispered as he walked past, and one little boy even threw an apple at him. It missed. Ganondorf would have used his magic to hurl the hoodlum against the wall, but he decided he better not. They continue their march toward the Castle gates.  
  
The Knight took Ganondorf past the main entrance to the King's Court Room where they told him to address the King of Hyrule. The Gerudo walked slowly down the long aisle with guards on either side. Ahead he saw the King sitting on his throne with his arms crossed. Above him was Hyrule's banner, three triangles joined at the edges: the Triforce. Ganondorf finally made his way to the Kings feet after a deliberately long walk. Suddenly the room got quiet. The Gerudo knelled on one knee.  
  
"I am at your mercy, my King. I await your command."  
  
The Legends of ZELDA:  
The Dragmire Series  
  
Part One  
The Truth of Lies  
  
  
A Zelda Fan Fiction by Joseph Blanchette  
"Frog"  
E-mail: mortis765@yahoo.com  
  
(C) 2000   
  
  
Chapter One  
---------------  
  
"Do you agree to accept me as your equal in leadership in this land of Hyrule?" asked the King in a stern voice.  
"Yes." said Ganondorf.  
"Do you accept me as your commanding lord while on Hylain property?"  
"I do, my lord."  
"Do you here by agree to the terms stated by the Royal Treaty giving to you prior to this meeting."  
"Yes..." Ganondorf forced the words out of his mouth.  
"Then I hear by declare the Gerudo people no longer enemies to the Hylian race due to the formal surrender of it's leader, one King Ganondorf Dragmire of Gerudo."  
  
Ganondorf stood up and handed the King a necklace with a large jewel in the center as a peace agreement. He would miss it, it was one of many he owned.  
  
"I give you the acting title Ambassador of the Desert, Lord Dragmire." Said the King in a happier tone.  
"Please, my King. Call me Ganondorf. After all, we are friends now."  
"Agreed," said the King smiling. "Friends." and they shook hands to finalize the agreement.  
  
Heh.... Ganondorf thought. I see I still have to call him "My King" or "My Lord." What ignorance. He could tell the King looked down at him. Ah well, he could live with it. Just as long he didn't have to kiss his feet or anything. He looked around him. People where cheering and shouting "Peace!" and "Long live the King of Hyrule!" He noticed they kept from saying "In your face thief!" or "Die Gerudo, Die!", As much as they wanted to.  
  
"Impa!" said the King. "Show Ganondorf to his new quarters."  
  
A tall Sheikah with white hair appeared. Ganondorf recognized her, but he kept quiet. She gave him a hard glance but quicky began walking away telling him to follow. As he was walking out the door he turned his head to get one last look at the King. A small girl was sitting on his lap. Princess Zelda, no doubt. So far, his plan was going very smoothly.  
  
***  
  
Ganondorf was actually surprised on how much freedom he had while in the Castle. He had free roam of the grounds, as long as guards were nearby. He had access to the library, court yard, dining area.... everywhere a normal guest could go. Of course he couldn't enter the royal treasure room, much to his dismay. He really wanted to pillage some good, be the first Gerudo to steal from the King of Hyrule... but he had to suppress it.  
  
His room a nice and cozy. Impa said he was more than welcome to rearrange the furniture to his liking. He gave a forced smile and said he was going to turn in for the night. Impa left quickly. He looked out the window. He was on the second floor for of the castle, overlooking a small field. He missed the desert, even though he was only gone for a few days. Maybe because he left on such a bad note with Nabooru and he wanted to punish her properly. Ah, he didn't care that much. Being banished from the fort for treason was good enough for him. The more the thought abut it, the more he wished he told the others about her treachery. But there would be time for that later.  
  
Ganondorf took off his cape and heavy armor. He wondered about Agahnim, his steed. They claimed he was taken care of and put into the Castle stables. Maybe he would get some rest.. He was tired, it was a long day. He looked into a nearby mirror. "Ahhh" ...He said softly. "Ganondorf, King of Thieves." He stared at the face in the mirror. Red, spiked hair, Amber eyes... "The one who strikes fear in the common man." He took off his jeweled encrusted head piece. "Whose very name makes kings and lords tremble." He smiled. "And the future ruler of Hyrule."  
  
Ganondorf laid down in his bed after stripping it of it's cushiony and lacey blankets and pillows. "Once the castle is mine," he thought "No more frilly things."  
  
Chapter Two  
---------------  
  
Ganondorf had to keep a constant schedule so the royalty would arouse any suspicion in the coming week. In the morning he would eat his breakfast in the courtyard and stroll around outside. Around noon he would listen to two bumbling composers, Sharp and Flat, rehearse some silly song, claiming it would cause the sun to rise...Ha. He noticed they used a ocarina, a clay flute, to compose the music...unfortunately it wasn't the one he was after. Everything was fine, except when the time came to put his plan into action, he would have to leave the castle. To leave all of a sudden would undoubtably arouse some suspicion, so Ganondorf made a point to take Agahnim out riding every night before the sun set.   
  
Ganondorf put on his formal black robe and made his way to the dining area of dinner. The King claimed the cook tried to cook some desert food, bu He doubted it. The Dining Room was huge, with a long table near the middle. Ganondorf didn't see the point of having a table this large, it could seat about 20 people. The King, Impa, and the young Princess Zelda were seated at the far end. Zelda scooted her chair toward her father, who sat at the head of the table, when he entered. He could of sat next to her, but he didn't. No sense in making the girl frightened at diner time. He chose the seat across from Impa. A moment later, the cook came out with the food.  
  
Desert food. Ha! They had cooked beef with veggies. He longed for a roasted Lanmola...now that was good eating! Nevertheless, the finished every last bit of food. Besides, the beef wasn't that bad...  
  
"Now, Ganondorf. Time to discus future affairs." Said the King when he was finished eating.  
"Very well." Said Ganondorf.  
"As you may know, we never take without giving from our allies. The Zora's protect our water, and we give them protection from hostels."  
  
Gerudo thieves, Ganondorf thought.  
  
"And the Gorons supply us with bombs for the army, and we are constantly providing upgrading their mining tools...."  
  
The Gorons are master smiths, thought Ganondorf. The King was lying though his teeth. He was lucky he had such a thick beard, or else Ganondorf could see his facial features better. They were upgrading weapons, not tools.  
  
"...as well as other things."  
  
Ah ha! Idiot.  
  
"I see. It's only fair." Remarked Ganondorf.  
"What do the Gerudos have to offer?"  
"The riches of the desert, of course! The Wastelands are filled with buried treasure of unimaginative wealth." It must be true, he thought.  
"Wow...." Zelda whispered. Ganondorf had forgotten she was still there.  
"Well, I see one of use agrees." said the King, smiling at Zelda.. "It sounds like a good deal, but I would have to think about it." He paused. "Perhaps we could integrate our armies as well... Over time of course, we don't want to rush into it."  
  
Ugh...the thought to Gerudos serving with Hylian Knights sickened him. "Yes... Perhaps."  
  
He looked over at Zelda. She was staring at him, studying him.  
  
"Why are you here, Mr. Ganondorf?" asked Zelda.   
  
What a curious child, thought Ganondorf. "I just want to end this endless debate that has separated our races for so many years." That should satisfy her.  
"But don't you make a living stealing from people?"  
  
Ganondorf was about to reply with "People change" but the King spoke up.  
"Zelda my dear, how about you go up to your room and get ready for bed."  
"But I'm not...!"  
"Zelda...."  
"Yes Daddy..." She said softly. She got up and Impa followed. Zelda grabbed the Sheikah's hand a exited the room.  
  
Ganondorf was a bit relieved to see her go. She could have opened the Kings eyes more. Ahhh.... if only she wasn't so vital to his plans, he would frighten her so bad she would be scared to come out from her covers in broad daylight.. Kids, so easily scared. He thought quickly...perhaps he would start part one of his plan tonight? It wouldn't take long...He would leave right away.  
  
***  
  
The Gerudo King of Thieves stood at the open entrance of Kokiri Forest.  
  
"The only place I cannot control..." He thought. "But not change." He reached into a sack and pulled out a large, pulsating object. He then drew a small dagger and cut the object open. A small creature fell out and laid motionless on the ground.  
  
"Great...." said Ganondorf. I didn't survive. He kicked the small creature, but nothing happened. He waited a moment and kicked it again, and it suddenly leapt on his face! He threw the small creature off, but it had managed to cut him across the cheek! Blast it! Warm blood poured from the wound, and he quickly put a cloth to it. He looked down to see the creature run away.   
  
"Stop." Said Ganondorf and he raised his hand toward the creature. "Come back here." The one eyed creature waddled back to him. "Find the Great Deku Tree, my tiny, little Queen." The creature wondered into the forest. The tall trees quickly made it disappear.   
  
Part one, completed. He focused on the cut. It wasn't as bad as he thought it had been, but the King would surely notice it. He would just claim Agahnim threw him off and his face landed on a small rock.... It would have to do. He turned to Agahnim and mounted the powerful steed. For a moment, the thought Ahahnim would throw him off on the way back, and he decided to walk back... "Why am I thinking like this?" asked Ganondorf to himself. Perhaps it was the spirit of the forest.... to much caring and kindness. He had to make himself feel better. "I hope a Kokiri get eaten by a Wolfos..." Ahhhh....that's better... He quickly left the pleasant air of the forest. 


	2. The Truth of Lies - The Zora Saffire

Chapter Three  
-----------------  
  
Ganondorf returned to the Castle around nightfall. The guards didn't ask him any questions, and didn't seem to notice his injury because of his dark skin. He ascended the staircase where the living quarters were located. He walked slowly down the hallway to hear a child's laugh. Princess Zelda came rushing from the corner chasing a small dog.  
  
The dog clumsily came to a halt when he saw Ganondorf, and ran in the other direction into Zelda's arms. Princess Zelda also stopped when she noticed him. The girl was silent. A few seconds passed.  
  
"Am I invading you play area, Princess?" said Ganondrof.  
"No sir..." said the Princess in a small, shriveled voice. The dog began to whimper.  
"Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?"  
"Yes sir..."  
"Then goodnight, Princess." and he quickly turned to his door and opened it, and closed loudly behind him. He could hear footsteps quickly running away. Ganondorf opened the door a and saw Zelda turning the same corner she appeared. He quietly stepped into the hall and followed her.  
  
Ganondorf followed the Princess. He knew she checked the lock on the Ocarina case before she retired. Zelda walked into a large chamber, whose purpose was not known to Ganondorf. Perhaps a study? He kept hidden in the shadows as Zelda pulled a key out of her blouse pocket. What was she doing? She walked over to a glass case on the mantel by a fireplace. The Princess used to key to unlock the case, and pulled out a blue ocarina.  
  
Curses....if he were further along with his plan he could quickly knock the girl out and snatch the ocarina. Zelda put the ocarina to her lips and began to play. He didn't recognized the tune, but it was quite good for a girl that young to be playing. Ganondorf couldn't help but pause as she played the melody. He suddenly remembered, out of the blue, one of his thieves named Merblue who played the guitar. She would play for him and the others back when he was a Lone Wolf. Those where the days... no responsibility, no fortress to look after... just live off the desert and pillage wondering travelers. Ganondorf smiled. Nights would be spent exchanging stories with each other, and he as a Gerudo Prince had several to tell. He and Nabooru would...  
  
Suddenly, Zelda stopped playing and Ganondorf snapped back into awareness. The Princess placed the ocarina back into it's case and holder and locked it. Ganondorf quickly walked away so she wouldn't see him. That night, he slept well for the first time a days.  
  
  
***  
  
"Sir Ganondorf!" cried the King the next morning. "How fared your late night ride? You came in later than usual last night."  
"Just admiring the sunset, my King." Said Ganondorf. "Quite beautiful."  
"Ahh, yes it is."  
  
It was midmorning, and Ganondorf and the King were staring out the courtyard window. The King was rambling on about treaties and other little things, such as what he used to do as a child. Ganondorf wasn't paying much attention. He was wondering how long it would take the Queen Ghoma he released the night before to kill the Great Deku Tree. With the Deku Tree dead, he could simply walk into that accursed forest and take the green stone from the decaying tree. It would take a few days, he supposed. Would the Kokiri put up much of a fight? No, no... they're just children. He couldn't shake the feeling he had last night when he was near the forest edge. He felt helpless and weak, like a child. It has thought about it for a moment when he woke up this morning. It didn't seem like the spirits of the forest, but a aura of a person. A aura so pure and good it carried past the boundaries of the forest. He...  
  
"Ganondorf, do you a have any children?" the King said abruptly.  
"Huh...what...oh....children! Ah! No, my lord." he said, regaining his thoughts. He looked out the window to see Princess Zelda planting flowers in the courtyard, and that mutt chasing butterflies. "No, I have yet to chose a wife..."  
"Chose a wife, eh? It sounds a bit odd to me, I suppose. Hylians don't chose a wives or husbands. I suppose our two races are different in that respect."  
"Yes." Ganondorf was board with this conversation. He had to end it quickly.  
"Oh, children are wonderful, Ganondorf. I suppose you will have a daughter also..."  
"Several, yes. At least to a few decades." Ganondorf said gruffly.  
"Yes...I see."  
  
The King was no doubt trying to figure out the complex system that is Gerudo birth. Ganondorf couldn't help but wonder why the gods made the Gerudos different than the other races. Perhaps it was to fuel their anger more. Having such a small population angered Ganondorf. Without a large population, the Gerudos would never become the dominant race in Hyrule, at least not easily. With the Triforce on their side, however, numbers would be but a afterthought. Ultimate power! No longer the prey, but the hunter!  
  
"Yes, Princess Zelda is special." Said the King, already in mid conversation. "But not without her troubles. She's nothing like her Mother, bless her heart. Impa calls her a tom boy." The king chuckled. "She's been having nightmares as of late..."  
"What of?" Said Ganondorf, somewhat curious.   
"Oh, she told me not to tell."   
  
Heh! He knew the dreams were about him.  
  
Ganondorf excused himself and left the room to attend other duties.. He had much to do before tonight. A tricky part of his plan was about to be executed. He would have to be absent for at least two days. He made sure to have the King's permission first thing in the morning, when he was still tired. He said he had to check up on his fortress. The king had agreed, of course. He was far to trusting. Ganondorf would be glad when he was gone.  
  
  
Chapter Four  
----------------  
  
Ganondorf and his Hylian escorts approached Gerudo Valley.  
  
"You are to return in three days, Sir Dragmire." said one of the Knights.  
"Understood." replied Ganondorf. They were keeping him prisoner at the Castle until things settled down. Letting him leave was a special treat. The Knights watched Ganondorf entered the desert on Aganhim. A few moments later, they left.  
  
Ganondorf, when the Knights left, dismounted Aganhim. He checked his loose-fitting black robes for his necessary equipment such has his war staff, and sent his steed to the Gerudo Fort. He has attached a note telling his thieves to return him in three days.  
  
The King of Thieves walked to the center of the bridge that connected Hylian and Gerudo territory. Far below him a river awaited him. Ganondorf took a deep breath and leapt off the bridge. He landed in the river with a perfect swan dive. The raging waters carried Ganondorf away. A few moments later, he was thrown into the waters of Lake Hylia.  
  
Ganondorf made his way to the shore, not bothering to dry himself. He would have to wait here until nightfall.  
  
"Hey there!" a voice yelled.  
Ganondorf turned his head to see a lanky man with a fishing pole. "What!"  
"Care to cast a few with me?"  
"No."  
"C'mon, how do ya expect to live if you don't relax, you look stressed."  
"No."  
"I'm serious! Take a load off!"  
"Get away from me." Ganondorf's anger was growing.  
"I'm a master fisherman. Really, I am! I'm not lying! Why, once I caught the Hylian Loach, I really did! It was this... b-biIIIgggggGGGG!"  
  
Ganondorf raised his hand and used his magic to throw the annoying little man into the center of the lake. Ahhhh.... he hadn't used his magic to hurt someone in days. Ganondorf found and leaned against a rock face, and took a nap, smiling.  
  
***  
  
It was mid afternoon when Ganondorf awoke. The fisherman was nowhere in sight. He checked himself to make sure didn't take anything. He didn't of course. He had probably locked himself in the little house across the lake.  
  
Night soon came, and he noticed a small shape in the water. Ganondorf was a little surprised, he hadn't seen any activity all day. After watching the figure for a few moments, a head appeared above the water. As he thought, it was a Zora. But this one was smaller, and lacked the head tail many Zora trait. A second later, the head was gone. Ganondorf dove into the water from a small cliff and followed the aqua creature.  
  
Zora's Domain was dark, with only bits of dying sunlight and torches lighting the hollow cavern. Water reflected of the caver walls, creating a beautiful light display. But Ganondorf didn't have time to stare at it. The Gerudo stayed in the shadows has he surfaced. Not a Zora was in sight, besides for that smaller one he had seen earlier. It was in the center of a small pool, placing fish from a bag onto a plate. After a moment, the Zora ascended a long staircase. Ganondorf quietly followed.  
  
After the small Zora chatted with a rather large Zora, who Ganondorf assumed was the King, and another, normal sized one, the Queen, entered another room. Ganondorf used his magic to create a distraction in the opposite direction. As the two royal Zoras turned their heads, Ganondorf slipped by them and followed the Princess.  
  
The Zora Princess was standing next to a large whale like creature when Ganondorf arrived. "Lord Jabu-Jabu," Ganondorf thought. He would have to wait until the Zora left before he made his move. A few minutes later, the Zora finished feeding the god the fish she caught earlier and left into the water for quick swim. Ganondorf crept over to the god and leapt on it's back. The Zora didn't notice. He drew a slender knife and made a small cut in the god's back. He sprinkled some power on the wound, and it glowed green for a few seconds. The host was ready. The opened a small pouch and took out several tiny objects. Like the Gohma he let lose on the Deku Tree, these parasites would slowly kill Jabu-Jabu, and make him mad in the process. The placed the small creatures on the wound and they instantly buried themselves in it's flesh.  
  
The Zora Princess was done with he swim, and climbed back onto the land. Ganondorf silently jumped off the god. Then he saw it: The Zora had the blue Spirituals Stone in her hands! He could just knock the Zora out and grab it! What luck! The King of Thieves was about to tackle the small Zora when Jabu-Jabu suddenly burst forward and swallowed her. What?!  
  
"Aaargh!" Ganondorf kicked the oversized god.  
Jabu-Jabu blinked.  
"Why....Did you do that?!" Ganondorf was so mad, he was yelling at a fish.  
Jabu-Jabu blinked again.  
"That could have saved he a lot of trouble!"  
Jabu-Jabu blinked once more.  
"Now I have to come back and retrieve the decaying body after my trek up Death Mountain!"  
Jabu-Jabu burped.  
  
Ganondorf peered over one of the rock faces around the god's pool of water. Zora's River was a below him. He jumped over the ledge and landed on the river's band. He was upset. It would have been so easy to take the stone right then and there from that Zora Princess, but the mind altering poison took effect much quicker than he expected. He hoped his journey up Death Mountain fared better. Ganondorf straitened his cloak, and continued on his mission. 


	3. The Truth of Lies - The Goron Ruby

Chapter Five  
---------------   
  
Ganondorf had heard rumors how Death Mountain got it's name. One of the stories involved the Gorons. It was about a dragon named Volvagia who caused havoc on the mountain, eating Gorons at it's leisure. Volvagia was slain by a mighty Goron named Megaton. The mountain was said to be named after the dead Vovagia ate. Ganondorf liked this dragon. He wished to be like Volvagia: powerful, frightening, and feared. Even though the dragon was killed, it still causes the same response of terror.  
  
Another interesting feature of Death Mountain, Ganondorf noticed, was the ring of smoke at it's crater. He couldn't explain it, it was just there. He read in a Hylian book, that the smoke represented the mood of the Great Fairy that lived within the mountain, or perhaps a volcano god. Ganondorf didn't notice the large figure sneaking out behinds him as he was staring at the mountain, despite it being to dark to view it properly. He was momentarily knocked off his feet.  
  
The figures were on top off him, but the King of Thieves easily knocked them off. They were five Moblins, a group of bull-dog looking creatures, circled around him. They all stood like men with spears and axes in hand, eyes glowing bright yellow.. The first Moblin charged at Ganondorf, who had his war staff drawn. Ganondorf simply flipped the oversized mutt. Another attacked, and he did the same. Two then attacked at once from opposite directions. Ganondorf jumped out of the way at the last second, and the two beast crashed into each other. Ganondorf laughed.  
  
"You call that a fight!?"  
  
The remaining Moblin, who a slightly larger and wore more armor, readied himself.  
  
"You fight strong, but no match for Masher!"  
  
Ganondorf didn't have time to think what a silly name that was, and defended himself as Masher attacked. Masher put up a little more of a fight, but Ganondorf was able to slam the Moblin into the mountain wall. Ganondorf thought for a second. "These dim wits could be useful."  
  
"Dark man strong." said Mashes, regaining himself.  
"Yes." said Ganondorf. "I am."  
"Masher not as strong."  
"Do you wish to be stronger?"  
"Yeah yeah yeah!" The Moblin said quickly.  
"As strong as me?"  
"Oh yeah! Yeah!"  
  
Ganondorf quickly gathered some Black Magic into his harms and flung it at Masher.  
  
"No one, I say NO ONE is as strong and powerful as the almighty Ganondorf Dragmire!"  
Masher, as well as the other Moblins, dropped to their knees.  
"Yes, forgive me strong, dark man!"  
  
Excellent, these brutes where his to control. If only the Hylains were this easy to impress and frighten.  
  
"Ganondorf strong!" Said Masher. "Masher obey Ganondorf!" The other Moblins began to chant "Hail Ganondorf." The Gerudo smiled. True, it wasn't Kakariko or Hyrule Castle hailing him, but is was a nice change of pace.  
  
"Now, my furry little friends. I need your help."  
"Yes Master." said Masher.  
"Do you know the location of Dodongo's Cavern?"  
"Yes Master, Masher know."  
"Good. Take me there."  
Ganondorf and the Moblins started walking higher up the mountain.  
  
"Unlike Zora's Domain, tainting the Gorons should be a piece of cake." thought Ganondorf. "No problem at all."  
  
***  
  
"Here it is Master! Dodonger's Cavern!" said Masher happily.  
"Good boy, Masher. Here's a treat." Said Ganondorf playfully. He throw a bit of bread he had in his pocket and tossed it on the ground.  
  
The entrance to the cavern was like a black eye among the red stone. The cavern was as old as the mountain itself. Ancient. A huge cave once home to the extinct Dodongo. It's caverns full of healthy rocks and handy Bomb Flowers. Ganondorf laughed to himself. "The Gorons can't live without it."  
  
But Ganondorf wasn't stupid. Even if he did block all entrances to the Cavern, the Gorons could easily blow it open. He needed to make the Dodongo's Cavern dangerous. So dangerous, the Gorons would be to scared to enter. What better than the Dodongos themselves? It didn't matter to Ganondorf that they have been dead for hundreds of years. All he had to do is find an nearly complete skeleton, and the Dodongo's would be very much alive. The Gorons would be scarred to enter, their only food source infested, and their one true crop, the Bomb Flower, would remain unharvested. And with the Gorons dead, the Spiritual Stone of Fire would be his.  
  
"Masher! Follow me." Masher and the other Moblins followed Ganondorf into the dark, cavern.  
  
Ahhh, yes. His luck was changing! The moment he entered the main cavern, he saw his dead Dodongo. A huge Dodongo Skull could be seen on the far side. I was a sight to behold, to be sure. But, it wouldn't work, sadly. It was only a head. He needed more.  
  
"Come!" Yelled Ganondorf. Masher and the others followed.  
"Coming Master!" recited Masher.  
"Masher, do you know of any other Dodongo skeleton in the cavern?"  
"Uh huh!" Masher grinned widely. Slobber dripped from his mouth.  
"Where?"  
Masher pointed to the giant skull on the wall. "Dodonger!"  
  
Ganondorf sighed. He heard a loud shriek. He quickly spun around, and raised his arm. A large lizardman flew backward and landed in a shallow lava pit. Ganondorf saw two more lizardmen several feet away. They quickly ran away seeing his friend burning alive.  
  
"How Master see lizard?" said a Moblin, amazed.  
Ganondorf smiled and said slowly. "I...see...EVERYTHING." That should scare them. "Let's continue."  
  
  
***  
  
Ganondorf moaned. He could see two, bulky Gorons harvesting rocks within on of the caverns caves. He and the Moblins would have to be careful not to be seen. Masher really wanted to mug the Gorons. "Masher mash!" He kept repeating. Ganondorf had to silence him by elbowing his stomach when the pair came closer. He had to find that skeleton!  
  
And they did. The very next cave they explored laid a complete skeleton of a huge Dodongo. Embedded in the rock wall. And even better, there where several smaller ones around him. It truly was huge, the beast could easily swallow a grown man hole. And the smaller ones were the perfect size for hunting Gorons. And they would reproduce, and the number of Dodongos will increase, and the massive beast will roam the land of Hyrule again!  
  
Resurrecting the monster would be tricky, however. The Dodongo was planted in solid rock. He could order Masher and his Moblins to dig the fossils out, but that could take weeks, and it will no doubt get ruined in the process. If he brought it to live now, the Dodongo would die instantly.   
"Then," thought Ganondorf. "It will not be alive when I bring it back from the dead."  
  
The Gerudo took his long war staff and raised both hands in the air. He began to chant. Black beams radiated from his fingers. Masher and the others quickly his behind a large rock, whimpering. The Black light, odd as it might seem, got brighter. The bones in the wall began to glow white, and began to shake. And then, slowly, the skull of the large Dodongo burst from it's prison and roared. The cavern shook, and the undead beast tore the wall up as it broke free. The smaller creatures did the same. Ganondorf continued to chant. The skeletons of the Dodongos, perfectly intact, began to wonder around the large cave. The Gerudo changed tones, and the black light around his hands and arms turned red. Slowly, and painfully, the Dodongos grew internal organs, then muscle , and lastly hard, scaly skin. The lizard was now fully alive.  
  
The light ceased, and Ganondorf dropped to his knees. He had done it! The huge Dodongo lizard and it's infants were studying their surroundings. But all the work could be in vain. The largest beast stared down at Ganondorf and roared. He stood back up and ran. The large lizard, and the smaller ones, started to chase Ganondorf. The Moblins also ran. As they were running out the exit, they bumped into the two Gorons. Ganondorf ignored them, and so did the Moblins. But it was to late for the two to run. One of the smaller Dodongos forced one on the ground, and began to feed. The other was luckier, and escaped with Ganondorf.  
  
Ganondorf, the Moblins, and the lone Goron escaped the Cavern. The King of Thieves raised his arms and took a large bolder from above the Carvern entrance and blocked it. The Goron, who was shaking, quickly ran away yelling..  
  
"Master create big, scary lizard!" Said Masher.  
"Yes," said Ganondorf. "Master brought back big, scary lizard."  
"Where Master go now?"  
"To Goron City. Time to see if my troubles paid off."  
  
***  
  
Masher stared at the shard of shiny material Ganondorf took from his cloak. It was silver oval shape, about a foot long, and Masher wanted it. Ganondorf grabbed the Moblin's hand as it reached for it.  
"Don't touch it!"  
"Why? Masher want touch pretty thing!"  
"No."  
"What is it?"  
Ganondorf sighed. "It's a scale from magic dragon, now be quiet."  
"What it do?"  
"Quiet!" His eyes momentarily turned bright white. Masher backed away.  
  
Ganondorf and his Moblins were near the top of Death Mountain, near the entrance to Goron City. Much to Ganondorf dismay, they couldn't enter the city, but that's what the dragon scale was for.  
"Show me Deruina's room."  
  
The scale shimmered, and a picture of a large Goron with head spikes appeared.  
  
"Excellent." said Ganondorf.  
  
Deruina was sitting on a rock, polishing a large hammer with a rag. He was like that for several minutes. The room shook, and Ganondorf smiled. Darunia didn't seem to notice, as he continued to polishing his weapon. A voice yelled in the distance.   
  
'Big Brother! Come quick!'  
  
Darunia quickly stood up and hurried to the door.  
  
"Follow him!" Said Ganondorf. The image followed Darunia as he exited the room. Ganondorf smiled again. One of the smaller Dodongos was wreaking havoc on the lower level of Goron City. Several Gorons with hammers defended themselves from the beast. Darunia, who was easily twice as big as the Dodongo, hurled himself at it and began to wrestle. The lizards jaws tried to snap at the Goron leader, but Darunia seemed to just barley overpower it. Suddenly, the beast began to inhale deeply. The Goron escaped from it's grip just in time. A stream of fire spewed from the Dodongos mouth. Darunia took the opportunity and took one of the hammers from one of the smaller Gorons. He hammered down on the lizards back, then it's tail, then it's head...until the beast stopped moving.  
  
'The beast is slain!' said Darunia.  
  
Curious Gorons began to gather round the dead Dodongo. The lizard then acted like it was coughing up something. Smoke began to emanate from it's body.  
  
'Get back!' Yelled Darunia.  
  
The Dodongo exploded in a brilliant fireball. Bones and body parts were thrown about the room. "Sadly", Ganondorf thought. "None of them were hurt." All that was left was a smoking head and spine.  
  
"Dragon scale, that's enough." said Ganondorf. The picture vanished. "Wonderful."  
"Big Goron kill Dodonger!" said Masher, somewhat disappointed.  
  
Ganondorf ignored him. He put the cloaks hood over him head. It was time to make Darunia of offer he couldn't refuse.  
  
Chapter Six  
--------------  
  
The crater to Death Mountain was a boiling pit molten rock. A sea of lava inside a very much active volcano. A place so hot, you would burn to death in a matter of seconds if not properly equipped. Only the Gorons dared enter this private inferno, and the unweary adventurer.  
  
Darunia was gazing at the scenery, no doubt pondering the events that just took place. Ganondorf too, was inside the crater, watching him closely from a rock face. He saw Darunia pick up a small rock at hurl it into the lava. Ganondorf loved it. There was nothing the Big Boss could do right now. If he moved the rock blocking Dodongo's Cavern, then the lizards would be free. If he tried to kill the Dodongos, then his city is open for a another attack. And then they will slowly starve, and all the pieces will come together. Darunia saw Ganondorf.  
  
"You there!" Boomed Darunia. "It is not safe for a common man to be inside the crater!"  
"Ah, but I am not a common man." Yelled Ganondorf. He leapt from his rock and walked toward the large Goron. "Having Dodongo trouble, my friend?"  
"How did you know?"  
"Because, I was watching."  
"What do you want here, outsider?"  
"I can solve your little problem." said Ganondorf in a sly voice.  
"This is a Goron affair, I must decline."  
"But I insist."  
"No." Darunia was getting annoyed. "We can handle it ourselves."  
  
Ganondrof walked a little closer. Despite the heat-resistant cloak he was wearing, beads of sweat rolled down his face. As he got closer, he made sure to keep his face hidden.  
  
"I can make them go away, for a price." Ganondorf said.  
Darunia was silent for a moment. "How?"  
"Are you powerful, Goron? Do you wish to become more powerful?"  
"Answer my question, stranger."  
"I have power, and I can use it. The Gorons as a whole rival that power."  
"You talk in riddles, what are you trying to say?"  
"For my powers to grow, you must die. But it doesn't have to come to that. I could call them off."  
"You brought the Dodongos, didn't you. Blackmail!" Darunia's face angered.  
"And I can take them away, for the price of a single stone."  
"Rupees? Ha! We have plenty of those, but we ain't gonna cave in that easily."  
"A much larger stone, the Fire Stone, in fact. But I doubt your willing to part with it."  
"Over my dead body."  
"As I thought. Very well, I'll be back in a week as your people die and suffer. Good night."  
  
Ganondorf began to walk away. He heard Darunia charging him. The Gerudo jumped in the air, and Darunia ran right under him. He used some simple magic and used the volcano heat to float safely out. He looked down. The Goron was looking at him. Heh, he quite liked that little speech about power. A little vague, perhaps, but he had to he strait with the Gorons. Ganondorf landed safely on the ground, where his Moblins were waiting for him.  
  
"The Death Mountain scheme went by quicker than I thought." said Ganondorf to himself. "I now have two days to myself." He looked at Masher. "Time to train a army."  
  
***  
  
The next two days were spent at Masher's village, on the other side of the mountain. The Moblins were eager ro serve under such a strong and powerful man, and they quickly feel into line. He told them that they were his eyes and ears, and his bodyguard. Ganondorf threw that last part in, to make the beasts think their important.   
  
"After the kingdom has fallen," Ganondorf has said "You will travel across the lands and make sure the people are obeying me. If they don't obey, then you can kill them." Such simple words for such simple minds. "Understand?"  
  
"Oh Yes, Master Ganondorf! Of course Master Ganondorf! Master is so strong!"  
  
Ganondorf didn't really need to train them to fight, they were already fierce. Although he had a hard time explaining they won't be able to kill all the people in Kakarikio, as they were quite bent on doing.  
  
And after two long days to putting up with the brutes, it was time to return to that accursed castle. Ahahnim was waiting for him, as per his instructions, by the entrance of Gerudo Valley. In a few hours time, the Hylian Knights appeared, and escorted him back to the Castle.  
  
Ganondorf was thinking. In a few weeks, the Gorons would be vulnerable to attack, then his Moblins can simply raid the city and take the Spiritual Stone of Fire. The Deku Tree would be dead, and could waltz right into he forest and take the Spiritual Stone of the Forest. And then, search for the Spiritual Stone of Water at the bottom of Jabu-Jabu's Fountain. And the final piece to the grand puzzle, the Ocarina of Time, could be obtained by the murder of Princess Zelda. The Door of Time would be open, then the doorway to the Sacred Realm would be exposed. Ganondorf couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What's so funny, Sir Dragmire?" asked one of the knights.  
"Nothing. Just thinking of the future."  
  
The knight shrugged, and they continued their peaceful ride to the castle.  
  
  
  
To be continued in Part Two: A Realm Beyond Sight... coming soon!  
  
  
  
Author's Comments for Truth of Lies  
-----------------------------------  
  
Well, I couldn't help myself. After the praise I got from Path to the Golden Land by a total of five people, (count `em, FIVE!) And the slightly higher one for Legends, (About eight.), I wrote another Fan Fiction in hopes of breaking into double digits.  
  
The Dragmire Series, ultimately, will be the Ocarina of Time story though the eyes of everybody favorite bad guy, Ganondorf Dragmire, aka Ganon. At the moment, I plan on another two instalments. But if I feel like it, will continue into Link to the Past. (Don't hold your breath, though)  
  
Perhaps The Truth of Lies isn't is a original as Golden Land. None of this series might equal it, largely due to the fact that Golden Land's plot was 95% original. But Lies, for me, was expanding the back story to Ocarina, giving it a breath of life. The next two parts will venture into even more events that was never shown in Ocarina, such as the invasion of the Sacred Realm.  
  
Hope you enjoyed the story. And as always, E-mail me your opinions. C'mon, you know you want to. I enjoy a little criticism now and then. Also, please read my other Fan Fics to, if you have the time. I'm going to add pictures as soon as I draw them.   
  
Keep on gaming, and may the Triforce be with you.  
  
  
Signed, Joseph Blanchette  
9/16/00  
  
PS, Mario Tennis is "smashing!" (Get it?)  
  
  
  
  
  
Thank you:   
Zelda Gaming and Hyrule: The Land of Zelda, for posting my Zelda writings!  
Cage Crawford for just being a fellow Zelda fan  
Mrs. River for reading my latest stuff  
  
  
The Legends of ZELDA  
The Dragmire Series  
  
Part One  
The Truth of Lies  
  
by Joseph Blanchette  
"The Storyteller of Hyrule"  
  
E-mail mortis765@yahoo.com  
  
  
(c) copyright 2000 Joseph Blanchette  
  
  
  
  
-end- 


	4. A Realm Beyond Sight - The Ocarina of Ti...

The Legends of ZELDA:  
The Dragmire Series  
  
Part Two  
A Realm Beyond Sight  
  
  
A Zelda Fan Fiction by Joseph Blanchette  
"Legendary Frog"  
  
E-mail: mortis765@yahoo.com  
  
(C) 2000 - 01  
  
(Before reading this story, I suggest reading "The Truth of Lies," located on this site.)  
  
  
Chapter One  
---------------  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire, the Gerudo King of Thieves, was not greeted as he entered Hyrule Castle. The main hall were quiet, and not a soul could be seen except for a lone guard who was patrolling the halls. He had expected the King to greet him.  
  
"Where is the King?" snapped Ganondorf toward the guard.  
"The King as visitors in the Royal Chamber. He does not wish to be disturbed."  
  
Ganondorf quickly made his way to the Royal Chamber, and entered it's large doors. He saw the King sitting on his throne on the other side of the long room. Windows on one side of the room looked over the Castle Courtyard, and Princess Zelda, like always, was planting flowers near the center.  
  
Ganondorf approached the King.  
  
"Sir Dragmire. I was not aware you have arrived. I'm afraid you'll have to wait to tell me about your journey, I am in the middle of a meeting."  
  
Ganondorf looked around. He didn't see anybody. He looked to his side, and his heart skipped. Two Gorons stood to the side of the throne. "I....Look forward to it, my King. I shall return this afternoon."  
"Excellent."  
  
Ganondorf turned around and began to exit the room. Why were the Gorons here? He quickly, yet casually, jotted to his room. He took out his Dragon Scale.  
  
"Show me the King!"  
  
The Dragon Scale shimmered, and a image of the King with his Goron guests appeared.  
  
"A Dodongo? Impossible." said the King.  
"Believe it, Brother." said one of a Gorons. "I was the first to see it, I was."  
  
The other Goron left the Scale's field of vision, and after a moment, returned with a large object in his hands. Ganondorf recognized it. It was the skull and spine of the Dodongo Darunia killed.  
  
"The hooded man brought it back to life, I saw him."  
"Big Brother Darunia talked to him." said the other. "In Death Mountain's crater. He demanded the tasty red rock, or else!!"  
"Hooded man?"  
"With a long cape."  
"Inside the volcano?"  
  
The Goron nodded. "That's what he said, he did."  
  
The image got fuzzy, a without any reason, faded. Ganondorf shook the scale. He heard a knock at the door. He quickly hid the scale in his clock.  
  
"Enter!"  
  
Impa, Zelda's Sheikia nanny, entered the room.  
  
"What is it?" he rudely snapped.  
"I was just curious on how your fort is holding up."  
"Why?"  
Impa put her hand to her chin. "Princess Zelda wanted me to ask you."  
Ganondorf paused. "Tell her, it went... well."  
"Your lying. I can sense it. It's in your eyes."  
  
Yes, the eyes of a powerful and feared man.  
  
Might as well tell her the truth. "There was a rebellion. My second in command broke from the tribe."  
"Really?" Her right eyebrow raised slightly. "Did you handle it?"  
"Yes. Now, if there is nothing else you wish to discuses about my personal matters, I must ask you to leave."  
  
Impa didn't move. "Why are you here, Ganondorf?" She asked in a stern tone.  
"I want peace, like your King."  
"That's not how I remember it. As I recall, you will 'stop at nothing to obtain the Golden Power.'"  
"I did say that, didn't I." Said Ganondorf. He had almost forgotten about that day, so many years ago. "I was still young and insolent. I am a changed man."  
"You tried to crush me with a bolder. Your father raided the village and killed dozens. Your bloodline has no pride."  
  
The Gerudo held back his anger. "My father... was quite a different King than I am."  
"I'm sure."  
  
A man appeared behind Impa. "The King will see you now, Lord Dragmire."  
  
"Excuse me, the King needs me."said Ganondorf with boastful pride. The Skeikia gave Ganondorf a cold stare as he stormed past.  
  
***  
  
The Royal Chamber was filled with knights and guards of either side. Ganondorf felt uneasy. He began the long walk to the throne. The Gerudo knelt before the King of Hyrule.  
  
"You summoned me, My King?"  
"Yes, Sir Dragmire. I did."  
  
Sir Dragmire? This was the first time he had called him that. He usually called him simply Ganondorf.  
  
"I wish to know of your visit to your fortress." Said the King.  
"It went well, My King."  
"No problems?"  
"Well, yes in fact, but a small one." he said, remembering Nabooru. "My second in command was exiled for treason. It has been taken care of."  
"This Nabooru, she lost your trust?" he asked.  
"Yes, my King. She...."  
  
Ganondorf stopped suddenly. He saw something move by one of the windows. The sharply turned his head. A small head quickly ducked out of view.  
  
"She what?" said the King.  
"She....lost my trust." said Ganondorf, returning his attention to the King.  
The King rose from his throne and approached Ganondorf, and motioned him to raise. He did so. "Trust, Sir Dragmire, is very important to me. One can not rule a kingdom if his people do not trust him. If my servants didn't trust me, then this Castle would not function."  
"Of course."  
"Trust and honesty, that runs a kingdom. Not money or power"  
"I agree."  
  
"Very well, Ganondorf. I am glad all is well in your homeland. You may leave."  
"Thank you, my King." He turned around.  
"Oh wait, one moment..."  
"Yes?"  
"I am planning to meet with Darunia in Goron City. May I borrow your hear resistant cloak for the trip?"  
"Of course...."  
  
Ganondorf froze. His stomach sank for a split second. "Of course." He said, softly. Ganondorf turned around again and slowly left the room.  
  
Chapter Two  
---------------   
  
Ganondorf punched his lacy pillow. Cucco feathers spread across his room. He was careless. He dropped his guard, and now the King was suspicious. He had to speed up his plan even more. No more sneaking around. He would simply leave the Castle tonight and get those blasted stones from their owners. But there still Princess Zelda. He couldn't take the Ocarina before he left without the guards waiting for him when he returned, and he could leave and return expecting no one to notice. He decided to call Masher early.  
  
Once again, he took out his Dragon Scale, but this time he placed a some magic power on it.  
"This will allow me to speak with that ugly brute." thought Ganondorf.  
  
The Scale showed Masher sleeping by a rock.  
  
"Masher!" said Ganondorf in a loud voice, but not loud enough to be heard outside the walls.  
  
The Moblin suddenly woke up.  
  
"Master?"   
"Get up you lazy mutt."  
  
Mash jumped to his feet and looked around. "Master?"  
"Shut up. Meet me by the entrance to Dodongo's Cavern tonight at high moon."  
"Y-y-yes Master." said Masher, still confused. "Where Master?"  
  
The Scale shimmered off., and he placed it in cloak. He was entering the final stages of his plan...there was no room for foul ups. He took a copy of the Book of Mudora from a near by shelf. He flipped to a page with a marking of the Triforce and ripped the page out.  
  
"Checkmate." he said, grinning.  
  
***  
  
The Gerudo spent the remainder of the day in his room, planning. First he would have to retrieve the three stones. His Moblin Army would assault the Castle as a diversion. All he had to do was sneak into the Temple of Time and place the stones on the holder, play the Song of Time with Zelda's Ocarina, which he was about to steal, and enter the Sacred Realm. At nightfall, he made his way to the chamber where the Ocarina rests.  
  
It started raining as he made his way down the stairs and into the chamber. The halls were quiet, aside from the low thunder outside. The viewing room was empty. Ganandorf walked into the room and to the Ocarina case. He blinked... It was missing, the case was open. The Ocarina was not inside. Lightning flashed as if to mock him.  
  
"The Princess. She must have it." He thought, grinding his teeth.  
  
"You can't win." said a voice behind him. He turned around. The King of Hyrule was standing near the door. "Hyrule will not fall."  
"What do you mean, my King?"  
"Stop it Ganondorf. I know your intentions. I should have listened to my daughter."  
"Yes."  
"If you leave the Castle now, then no harm shall come to you, Ganondrof."  
"No harm. I see. Well, yes. I suppose that would be the best course of action." Ganondorf laughed. "I guess I lose."  
"Leave here Ganondorf."  
"I intend to, your Highness."  
  
Ganon quickly drew a sharp dagger form it holder. He charged the King and enbedded the dagger in his torso. Lightning filled the sky.  
  
"Curse...you...Ganondorf..." moaned the King, and he feel where he stood.  
  
Ganondorf smiled, but he noticed a figure at the door. The young Princess Zelda stood, horrified. She stared for a split second, then darted away. The Gerudo gave ran after her. He chased her outside into the pouring rain, into the Castle Courtyard. The Princess frantically tried to open a door that lead to the outside of the Castle. Ganondorf had her cornered.  
  
A battle cry rang though the air, and Ganondorf was knocked back. Impa appeared from behind, sword in hand.  
"Run child!" She yelled to Zelda.  
  
Impa lunged at Ganondorf, who dodged the attack. The Skeikah managed to create a gash in his right arm. He was momentarily detracted as her used some black magic to quickly heal the wound. By the time he came to, Impa and Zelda were gone. Ganondorf ran after them.  
  
When on the outskirts of the Castle, Ganondorf gave a sharp whistle for his steed, Agahnim. The black horse arrived in a few seconds time. He saw a white horse galloping away in the distance.  
  
"Heya!" cried Ganondorf, and gave Agahnim a sharp kick in the side. The steed sprang forth. Agahnim ran faster and faster to the entrance of Hyrue Caltle Town, but Impa was still getting away. When he arrived at the town, he saw the white horse slipped on the wet gravel, and Impa and Zelda fell off. He dismounted Agahnim and ran toward the pair.  
A moment before he reached them, a lone guard appeared to aid the two.  
  
"Are you Okay?" He asked them. "Oh my! Princess Zelda!!"  
"Behind you!" screamed Zelda.  
"Huh?"  
  
Ganondorf picked up the guard by his neck and yelled.  
"Noooooo!"  
He slammed the guard into a nearby wall; hard. The guard stopped moving. Ganondorf looked around him. They vanished again. He saw the gates to the town open. He called to Agahnim once more.  
  
The mare galloped to his side, and Ganondorf mounted. Lightning clashed and a startled Agahnim threw him off.  
"Stupid horse." he muddered, and mounted again.  
"Heya!"  
  
Outside the Castles walls, the white horse could not be seen. Which way did the go? He had no idea of knowing for sure. Perhaps they sought refuged in the nearby ranch? He was about to continued, but a flash of lighting reviled a figure a few meters away. He squinted in the pouring rain to make it out... Was it another guard?  
  
A child? It was only a child! A child with a fairy... It was a blasted Kokiri!  
  
"Out of the way child."  
  
The boy drew a small sword and shield. "I can't let you." His voice was young and innocent, but full of seriousness.  
What loyalty! He wants to protect the Princess!  
"Bold child. I like your spirit! Overpowered, yet you still stand tall!"  
The boy in green was silent.  
"Heh. Such foolish loyalty will provide you with a spectacular death."  
"I'm not afraid to die."  
  
The Gerudo grew tired. He proceeded to move Agahnim around the forest child. But he paused... he remembered the aura of kindness that he felt last time he was at the entrance of the forest. Was it, this boy? He felt uneasy...  
  
The boy had to be taken care of.  
  
"Do you have any idea who I am boy?"  
He nodded   
The Gerudo quickly raised his and, and fasted than the boy could react, flug a ball of dark energy to his person. The Kokiri fell backwards, twitching with pain.  
  
"I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Thieves! And soon, I shall rule the world! Onward!"  
  
The ordered his steed forward to continue his search. The pointless chat with the boy wasted valuable time.  
  
Chapter Two  
----------------  
  
  
Hyrule Field was huge, he could never catch up with Impa and the Princess. Perhaps they traveled to Kakariko? The Zora cave? He could travel up Death Mountain and order Masher and his Moblins to search the surrounding area, but he needed them to assault the Castle. But without the Ocarina, it would be pointless. Then he suddenly remembered: he had forgotten about the spiritual stones! He hadn't expected Zelda to get away, now he had a couple hours to collect the stones, find the Ocarina and still catch the people off guard.  
  
Ganondorf stopped Agahnim in his tracks. Failure? It seemed hopeless. Yes, he could find Zelda with meditation. Yes, he could steal the stones. Yes, he could assault the Caste and succeed.  
  
But that would take time. Time he did not have. Was it failure?  
  
"No!" He boomed out loud. "It's merely a delay!"  
  
The local ranch was very close by, perhaps Zelda was there. H had met the owner while he was at the castle... a very stupid man named Talon. Stupid, but kind. If the Princess was there, the oaf would surely allow them to stay. But has he got closer and closer, he didn't feel the presence of Impa or Zelda...  
  
His Dragon Scale! Of course! He pulled it out.  
  
"Show me the Princess!"  
  
Nothing. Static.  
  
"That Sheikah must be blocking it." he thought. "I need to find the stones."  
  
"Scale! Show me the Stone of the Forest!"  
  
The Scale shimmered, and an image appeared. Rain drops blurred the picture. IT was a Kokiri, he could tell. So was still in the forest. He cleared the image with his hand.   
  
No.. It wasn't Kokiri forest. It was a large stone room with a checker board floor. The Temple of Time! It was the boy from just a moments ago! So he was working with Zelda!  
  
"Show me the Fire Stone!"  
  
The image faded, but the same boy appeared.  
  
"The Water Stone!"  
  
The boy was seen by a large mantel, placing the stones on a mantel.  
  
The rain began to slowly fade away. Ganondorf lowered his voice. "Show me the Ocarina of Time."  
  
The boy.  
  
Other men would have felt a sense of failure, but not Ganondorf. The boy did all the hard work for him! But it was just a matter of moments before the lifted the Master Sword from it's pedestal. Perhaps he could sneak in after him. Would the portal stay open? He didn't know, but he had to hurry.  
  
He and Agahnim raced full speed back to Hyrule Castle.  
  
***  
  
Several guards were patrolling the gate to Hyrule Castle Town, and Ganondorf wasn't stupid. He would sneak in though a nearby forest at led to the rear of the Temple of Time.  
  
The Temple of Time it self was a church, with a single large room with the Door of Time at it's back. The area beyond the door held the Master Sword, the lock to the gate to the Golden Land. One would presume you could simple brake down the back wall and head right to the chamber, but it was indestructible.  
  
Heh. Hylian logic. Make the back of the temple built from magic stones, but to have some one waltz right in...  
  
"Just like I'm doing now." he said with a smile.  
  
The Temple was unguarded. No doubt every Knight was at the Castle, crying over the death of their King. The grand structure welcomed Ganondrof with open arms. Inside was silent, except for a low hum... What was it?  
  
As he walked toward the now open Door of Time, be cautious no one was watching he, he noticed the source. The three Spiritual Stones were settled on the mantel in front of him. The glowing symbol of Hyrule, the Triforce, shone bright above the door. What was he waiting for? Ganondorf sprinted into the home of the Master Sword.  
  
...Only to find it empty. The legendary blade was not on the pedestal, and the gate to the Sacred Realm that his father said he saw with his own eyes was not to be seen.  
  
Then it was failure after all.  
  
Years of planning. Just to have it ruined by two little brats. What would that boy do with the Triforce? No doubt wish for chocolate and cookies. Ganondorf feel to his knees... The Gerudo dream of having true power will never be realized.  
  
"Who's in there!" A voice boomed.  
  
Ganondorf Dragmire heard the clang of armor. Hyalin Knights! He could easily plow past them. He made out at least a dozen men... he was weaponless. His magic was strong... but he felt weak for some odd reason. It was this room, filled with the essence of the Sacred Realm... somewhere normal magic would be null.  
  
"There he is! It's Sir Ganondrof!" shouted a guard, inside the room.  
"The good King of Hyrule's death will be avenged!"  
  
The small army had swords in hand, and pressed forward.  
  
Ganondrof could have fought right there and now, but he opted to wait. It was over. He backed away.... Past the pedestal.  
  
"Explain yourself." said a Knight, who wore golden armor. The captain, he presumed.  
He shrugged. He might has well have a difficult last battle. "A Hylain is nothing more than a insect, something simple that must be disposed of."  
"Strong words."  
"You want be to repeat it, perhaps slower so you Deku sized brains and process it?"  
  
Ganondorf continued his slow retreat, and soon he was at the back wall of the temple.  
  
"For great justice!" cried the Knight, and he raised his sword.  
  
Ganondorf leapt backward, planning to jump off the wall over their heads to have a better advantage. But to his surprise, he hit the ground. How foolish, he was to far away!  
  
He quickly returned to his feet, only to see the Knights staring at him.  
  
"Where'd he go!" said one.  
"He was right here?" said another, touching the air like he was a mime in a imaginary box.  
  
The Gerudo looked around. Except for the temple in front of him, there was blackness all around him. He was in the wall? He turned around... a blue portal lied before him! This was the entrance! But the Master Sword was gone, and he thought that was the only door way?  
  
There wasn't time to think about that now! The entrance was mere meters away! He darted fother, running full speed toward the shimmering hole. Although the distorted temple grew smaller behind him, the gate did not get closer.  
  
"Calm you mind, Ganondorf!" he thought. "Focus."  
  
He closed his eyes, but continued running. Concentrate on one thing: Obtaining the Triforce. What seemed like an eternity passed. When he opened his eyes, the blackness was gone. He was in a wide open space, a green pasture. The sky shined a brilliant gold with dark clouds. He should se no sun.  
  
The Sacred Realm! Just like the Book of Mudora foretold! At last! His moment of glory! He took a moment to explore his surroundings. He was on a tall hill looking down, a mountain range loomed in the distance from all directions. At the center of the valley stood enormous tower. No doubt the Temple of Light.  
  
The Triforce was practically his.  
  
(This story will never update. moved on you more important things.) 


End file.
